


Don't Flatter Yourself

by eticatka



Series: Striketober 2020 [19]
Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: F/M, Love Confessions, Striketober | Cormoran Strike Fictober 2020, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27215758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eticatka/pseuds/eticatka
Summary: Strike contemplates his feelings for Robin.Not an immediate follow-up to"Does this help?", but definitely a part of the story.
Relationships: Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike
Series: Striketober 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956391
Comments: 9
Kudos: 31
Collections: Striketober | Cormoran Strike Fictober 2020





	Don't Flatter Yourself

Strike had mixed feelings about the improving condition of his injured leg. Yes, he couldn’t wait till he could attach his prosthesis again and walk on two legs, with dignity. On the other hand, the sooner he got better, the sooner he would have to leave for his attic flat. Of course, he wasn’t going to neglect his treatment in order to stay at Robin’s flat longer, but still he wished he didn’t have to leave the calm and happy routine they’d established over the last ten days.

He'd have never expected himself to enjoy such kind of life, but here he was. Having someone to talk to every day. Having a large bed with clean sheets. Having a spacious bathroom and an equally spacious kitchen. The space that had discouraged him at first became his home, even though it was neither his nor Robin’s.

Robin.

Right now she was breathing softly against his bare chest, fast asleep after driving him breathless, just like she had done every night. He couldn’t sleep.

 _Don’t flatter yourself, you old fucker_ , said the voice inside his head. _You’re nothing special. You’re bloody lucky she’s chosen you for the time being._

He loved her. Her selflessness, her devotion, her self-confidence, her caring, tenderness, sexiness, after all. He loved living with her under the same roof, keeping the same household, sharing with her not only the bed, but everything else. Not to mention that having her in his bed was a miracle in itself, so different from any lover he'd had before.

She was everything.

And it meant only one thing: that they should stop messing around and move in together. Because he wanted to live with her in their own space, in a home that they built together. Not only when he’s sick and injured, but always, whatever happens, for better or for worse.

He only had to put it into words.

“I love you, Robin,” he whispered into her hair, completely sure she wouldn't react.

“I love you too,” she answered suddenly, and both startled, realising that the other was not asleep at all.

And the sleep was abandoned again.


End file.
